Fake Out
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: "You want me…to date you, the woman who ruined my life, all so your precious Killy Willy Poo will leave you alone?" Submission for day two of SQ Week: Fake relationship. Takes place post 3B, slightly crackish.
1. Fake Out

**A/N: Submission for fake relationship day of SQ week. Post 3B and crack-ish, fair warning. **

**Oh and, I obviously don't own OUAT.**

* * *

**Fake Out**

Three Months

It's been three months since Emma accidentally fucked the future up, well not the future, but more or so just Regina's life. Regina was angry at first, and then she made peace with it…and then she was angry _again_ because Emma had her perfect little life and her perfect little Killian and, "Can I get another shot?" She asks the bartender as the thoughts of Emma Swan begin to become increasingly annoying.

"Regina…this is your 5th shot. Can you even feel your face?"

Regina turns to her newest friend in Storybrooke and gives her a pointed glare…or at least she attempts to. It more or so just looks like she's going to vomit by the way her body is swaying. "Elsa…I don't tell you how to live your life. You know…you can't just roam into town with a talking snow man and expect people not to ask questions Elsa…but I accepted you."

"You lit him on fire after calling him a Snow Troll from hell Regina…"

Regina gasps, as if offended even though that's exactly what happened. "And then I brought him back to life, because I," she points to herself sloppily, "Regina Mills am a hero now."

Elsa doesn't bother arguing and just rolls her eyes before looking at the bartender. "Next rounds on her."

He smiles, but it's one of those smiles that is too wide to be genuine and it's extremely strained. _He's probably afraid of me,_ Regina thinks as she smirks to herself, _good._

"No problem." Then he walks away to get the shots, Regina isn't exactly sure what's she's even drinking anymore but she knows she needs it because the awkward run in with Robin Hood and his precious, supposed-to-be-dead-but-not wife today caused her blood to boil.

"You know what Elsa, Robin Hood should change his name to…Robin Could because he could have had me but instead he wanted his wife and family...ridiculous." She frowns, thinking about how today they all look so happy until they saw her at the diner. It wasn't like she wanted to run into Storybrooke's newest nuclear family, but Starbucks wasn't around when the Dark Curse hit Storybrooke and there was no other place to get coffee.

"I didn't even like him in the first place, he smelt like one of those weird pine cone air fresheners that teenagers buy when they smoke too much weed in their car."

"Here you ladies go," the bartender smiles at both of them before nervously setting the shots down. As soon as Elsa's hit the bar top, she downs it. Listening to Regina talk about Robin is beginning to become exhausting.

As she looks up from draining her shot, she can't help but notice a familiar flash of blonde hair coming through the entrance of the bar…and oh shit. Emma Swan is here. Elsa sighs as she rubs her temples in preparation for the fight that is surely about to happen.

Emma immediately notices Regina and vice versa then for a moment they just stare at each other. It's actually very weird, because Elsa can't tell if they're about to hit each other or have rip each others clothes off. She pays those thoughts no mind as Emma walks over.

"Well,well,well,well,well," Regina starts off with a noticeable slur, "if it isn't Misses I'm the savior watch me save things, Emma Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Listen, I don't want any trouble tonight Regina."

"I didn't want any trouble three months ago but it didn't stop you and your precious make up wearing boy friend from creating it for me."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not dating Hook, Regina." She says just before moving in a little closer than necessary and seriously are they going to kill each other or have public sex, it's a complete mystery to Elsa. "And if I was, it would have nothing to do with you…your majesty."

Elsa isn't even surprised by the weird sex vibes coming off of Emma, but she is surprised by the way Regina's hardened gaze falters at the information.

"Henry said-"

But Regina doesn't get the chance to speak as Emma cuts her off, "I went on a few dates with him, he made it weird, I ended it."

Regina looks down, her brow furrowing as she thinks of something to say. Being witty is not easy when she's in this state of intoxication. "…I still hate you." She mutters under her breath and both Elsa and Emma groan at the woman.

"Listen Regina," Elsa beings while taking glances at both women, "Emma obviously didn't know who Maid Marian was…maybe you should just let it g-"

"_Shut the fuck up Elsa!_ I swear…if you finish that sentence I will find your stupid little snow troll and ship it to Orlando Florida."

Elsa puts her hands upward in surrender while shooting a knowing look at Emma. "You know what…I think I'm going to go home. You can deal with this on your own Regina." Elsa smiles sheepishly while standing and swaying just a little bit.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?" Emma asks, because it's obvious that this woman can't drive.

"No, I can walk."

"Are you sure? I mean it's pretty cold outside."

"God fucking dammit Emma…" Regina says, gritting her teeth. "You _had _to mention the cold."

Elsa winks at both of them before sauntering off, but just as she reaches the door she looks over her shoulder. "The cold never bothered me anyways." Regina only growls to herself while watching Elsa exit.

After a few moments of silence, Emma awkwardly asks, "So…are we okay?" Because…there really isn't anything she can do about the whole Maid Marian thing... Was it kinda dumb? Yes, but how was she supposed to know that Regina was dating freaking Robin Hood and she was bringing back his dead wife?

Regina glares at Emma, looks at her shot, drains it and then gives out a crisp, "No," as she turns away to face the bar.

"_Come on!_ It was one tiny little mistake in the space time continuum…I didn't mean to."

Regina snaps her head around to face Emma again, "_You ruined my life!_"

"You knew him for like five days!"

"We were going to live in a forest cabin and adopt bambi!"

"That doesn't even make sense Regina!"

Letting out a small, undignified huff, Regina mutters, "You don't know my life…"

"Uh…yeah? I kinda do…I mean everyone knows your life. There is literally an illustrated book that covers almost every single detail of your life."

"It doesn't show my true hopes and dreams Emma…"

Regina tries to hold Emma's gaze, but she's swaying a lot and eventually ends up looking off into the distance.

"Listen, can we just…ya know, hang it up tonight? I just wanna drink, you just wanna drink I mean-" Emma stops speaking as she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, "Hold on a sec."

"God dammit…" Emma mutters, inwardly groaning as she see's the name Killian on her caller id. She _would_ just not answer, but knowing him he'll continue to call until she picks up. Sighing, she presses answer and brings the phone up to her ear.

"What do you want Hook?" Emma can see Regina roll her eyes and scoff, but ignores it, turning around to gain at least a semblance of privacy.

"_Swan…I love you."_

"Yeah, I know…you've mentioned it like 50 times."

"_Please, let me know how I can right this wrong. I know you feel something for me…you can only run from this so long."_

Emma sighs, Hook has been testing her patience these last few weeks and it's becoming increasingly annoying. "Hook, I do not want you…I don't know how can make that more clear."

"_Where are you? I can hear people and…are you at a bar?" _

"Where I'm at doesn't matter…can you please jus-"

"_You're at the Rabbit Hole….that's the only bar in Storybrooke. I'm coming over Swan."_

"Please can you n-" Emma is met with static mid-sentence and can't contain her low growl. _Great…more people I don't want to see._

"I see you're handling your pirate well Miss Swan, " Regina comments haughtily while smirking at Emma. "You know you really shouldn't fight it…maybe Captain eyeliner really is your soul mate."

"Jesus Christ Regina! Are you really going to bring up this soul mate thing again?" Emma lets out a short huff in mild frustration, then looks up to meet Regina's gaze again. "I never said he was my soul mate, we were only dating…You _assumed_ that out of some weird paradox where I take your soul mate away to get my own…or something like that?"

Regina shakes her head, 'no'. "In this universe Miss Swan, happy endings are rare…you took mine so you could have your own." She says childishly, and it's not the first time Emma has heard this weird happy ever after bullshit spiel from Regina.

"Well…Hook isn't my happy ending, hate to break it to you."

Regina's gaze falls downward for a bit before she looks back up at Emma, a smirk in place. "Maybe not…maybe we are both meant to be miserable…or maybe this is your universal punishment for taking away Robin."

"I didn't even know! I've said I'm sorry and—" Emma stops herself as a thought bubbles in her brain. A ridiculous, stupid, insane and kind of brilliant thought.

"_What?"_ Regina snips out, breaking the blonde's train of thought.

"Its just…Hook is coming by." She says, letting her words linger out into the clustered air of the bar. What she's thinking of is completely idiotic and Regina will probably slap her in the face for even suggesting it.

"Yes, I gathered that information. I'm not an idiot…like you." The last part is said with a chuckle, as if it was some sort of grand joke but Emma isn't amused.

She only rolls her eyes and continues, "Well, he's probably going to try and win me back or some bullshit like that."

"Oh, I can't wait to see that…" Regina deadpans with a disgusted frown on her lips.

"_But_… maybe if I have someone to um…ward him off. Like if I was dating someone already. Someone he wouldn't mess with."

Regina looks at her for a moment and then shrugs before turning slightly to face the bar. "Good luck with that." She says before yelling out, "Whiskey please!"

"Regina!" Emma says, startling the brunette, "_Someone he wouldn't mess with._ A person who was available…who could maybe ward him off with some sort of destiny bullshit?"

This time Regina seems to understand as she glares pointedly at Emma. "You want me…to date you, the woman who ruined _my life_, all so your precious Killy Willy Poo will leave you alone?" Her words are icy and Emma actually backs away for a moment as she considers what to say next.

"I uh…not really! Just pretend, I could help you too ya know?"

Regina looks down at the ground, pursing her lips while pondering Emma's statement. "How?"

"Well…I could be your girlfriend too. You could use me for whatever you like—I know you hate people pitying you for the whole Robin thing and oh! …Maybe Robin will see you with me and get jealous…c'mon Regina, we could make this work." Emma says with a smile, moving in closer to the drunken brunette.

Regina eyes her warily, "So…this thing would last at least a couple of days."

Emma shrugs, "It's up to you; days, weeks…whatever. As long as you help me with this Hook shit-tuition."

Regina gives Emma a smile that's way too wide too mean anything good right now as she says, "Okay Miss Swan…under one condition."

Emma groans, immediately regretting whatever she just did. "What?"

"Nobody knows it's fake…there is someone I would very much like to break this news too."

"Oh god…is it my parents? Please tell me it's not them, I thought you guys buried the hatchet or curse or whatever?"

"We did…and it's not your parents Miss Swan. In fact, it's no one you need to worry about, just make sure this keeps secret."

Emma looks doubtful for only a moment before she sighs and says, "Deal."

"Good…because look who just arrived." Regina says gesturing her head to the side. Looking over her shoulder, Emma immediately sees Hook coming through the entrance and grimaces once she meets his hopeful eyes.

"Swan!" He shouts excitedly while walking across the bar to meet both of the women.

Emma rapidly turns to face him with an uneasy smile on her face because there is just no way in hell this plan will actually works but she has to try…"Hey Killian." Her eyes are training in on the floor so she doesn't actually have to look the pirate in the eye right now.

"Hook." Regina says, addressing the man in the driest way possible as she curls up her lip in distaste while looking him up and down. Of course he's in his typical pirate garb…

"Hello Regina," He replies formally before dropping all interest in her and looking at Emma with his big, stupid, broody eyes. "Emma, we need to talk."

"Look…I know that you—"

Hook makes a grab for her hand immediately setting Regina on edge. She doesn't particularly like Emma, but the idiot clearly doesn't want to be bothered and Captain Eyeliner should accept that.

"Swan, I love you and I know you love me."

"Here's the thing Hook, I don't. I know you think this is some weird fated crap…but it's not. I am not in love with you."

"But Swan—"

"She said she's not in love with you." Regina steps in, her features hard as she glares at Hook with the most menacing face she can muster up under her intoxication.

"With all due respect your majesty, I think this is between Emma and I."

And that's what does it for Regina, that cocky entitlement is what sets her on edge. She snarls as she stands up beside Emma who actually looks fearful of what might happen. That is until Regina stumbles slightly and has to lean into the blonde, her hand resting against Emma's shoulder.

"You see Hook," She spits out with evident disdain. "I don't believe that's completely true." Her words are slurred but Hook can hear them loud and clear.

His smirk is something Regina completely expected, but it still pisses her off. "Oh? And why is that love?"

Regina smirks right back before turning a stunned Emma to face her and immediately planting her lips on the blonde's.

Emma is frigid and shocked at first; unaware of what the hell is happening. Then she loosens up into the kiss and it's actually kind of nice. Letting her hands wander slightly, she grabs onto Regina's hips and is surprised when the woman doesn't pull away.

If she were to be completely honest, Emma would say she's actually enjoying herself. Regina's lips are soft and warm as they move with hers…and even though she taste like alcohol, it's not a bad contrast.

When Regina sucks on her bottom lip though, she almost loses all thought and…wait why are they kissing again? She feels her own arousal beginning to grow before Regina pulls away, holding a smirk against her lips.

The room is kind of spinning when she takes in a deep breath and then turns to face a stunned Hook. She quickly clears her throat before blurting out, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Regina smiles at her, "Do you want me to go with you…honey?" Emma shakes her head, lost in though because wow…Regina is really laying this on thick.

"No, I'm good…I'll be back in a minute."

Regina then turns to face Hook as Emma scurries off, with a mayoral smile she says, "That's why."

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure of what he just witnessed. "You…you and Swan?"

"Yes, Swan and I are _lovers_."

He gives her a questioning look before straightening up and smiling. "Ah? Why make it a secret then?"

"Well…it started off in Neverland, and let's just say we made the Jolly Rodger a lot Jollier." She lies with another smirk, because even though Hook is trying to act like it's not phasing him, she can see the way he swallows in. "Then we obviously stopped when she went to New York."

"Wait…but she kissed me in Neverland." He says, trying to sound triumphant.

Regina snorts out in laughter, "And then she went down on me for thirty minutes because you tasted like cheap rum." She holds in her laughter as Hook's face goes from cocky to wounded because this is just too good.

"Why did you hide it in Storybrooke?"

Regina's eyes widen for a moment as she tries to think of something, but it's only a brief flash of panic and Hook is too broody to notice. "I was mad at her for bringing back that maid, then there was Elsa who froze everything but through that we healed and we are in love." She says with as much conviction as she can while still trying to hold in her laughter.

He nods, like he's actually accepting this, which confuses Regina a bit. "I see…I suppose I should have seen this."

That causes Regina to quirk an eyebrow up in surprise, "Seen what?"

"You and Swan…I always figured there was something there." He stops there, looking into Regina's eyes and she almost laughs again because he looks like he's about to cry. She holds it in, but only because of her extreme confusion.

"Why would you—"

"Hey," Emma says, stepping in with a sheepish smile at both of them.

"Hello lass, I understand these _circumstances_ now. I will always love you though Swan…always."

Matching Regina's confusion, Emma looks at him but then nods, "Um…thank you Killian."

He smiles before turning around to leave, once he exits Emma latches onto Regina in a tight hug. "I don't even know what you said, but thank you."

Regina curls her lip in disgust as she pushes the blonde off of her. "Yes, well…we have a deal. I do hope you keep your side of the bargain."

Smiling, Emma moves next to her and sits down. "Of course."

* * *

It's a few days later that the entire town knows the nature of Regina and Emma's 'relationship', even though neither of the women has been seen in public together since the Rabbit Hole. Emma has had Henry and Regina's been staying in for the most part.

Regina only knows the news has travelled because of a text she got from Snow, telling her to come over ASAP.

If Snow knows…_everyone_ knows.

When the door opens, David is there giving her a small but curious smile.

"Come in Regina." He says, gesturing her into the living room. Regina holds in her groan when she spots Henry, Emma, and Snow all sitting together awkwardly on the couch. Then she panics for a moment because, _does Henry know?"_

She eyes him warily for a second and he shoots her a wink, she'll accept that as a yes for now.

"Regina," Snow says with a chipper smile but is clearly uncomfortable with her awkward posture and roaming eyes. "Please, sit."

Regina thinks about making a snarky comment back, but decides against it and takes her place on the chair adjacent to the couch.

"Now, Regina…I have become aware of your relationship with my daughter." Snow's tone is gentle, and Regina forces herself not to roll her eyes because even though she's on good terms with Snow, old habits die hard. "I want you to know that David and I are okay with that, although we are a little disappointed neither of you decided to tell us."

"Well Snow, if you could keep a secret maybe we would have." Regina can't help saying and it earns her a pointed glare from both Emma and Henry.

"So it's all true?" Snow asks, ignoring the comment.

Regina smiles widely at Emma and then looks at Snow, "Oh yes! I truly believe I have found love with Emma…she is just sooo wonderful in _so_ many ways." Her tone on the last part is purposely suggestive and she smirks at the small grimace on Snow's face before she turns to see that Henry is wearing a similar one.

"Okaaay, I don't think I'm needed anymore. I'm going to play Xbox." Says Henry while standing up.

"You don't have any questions, Henry?" It's David who asks this time and the boy only shrugs.

"My moms are happy, I'm happy…anyways, it's better than having mom hate Emma for bringing back Marion." He says with a small smile aimed at both of his mothers. "So…can I be done?"

Regina nods, "Of course sweetie."

Looking mildly uncomfortable, Emma shifts upward once Henry leaves. "Um…so are there any questions?"

Nodding, Snow asks, "Yes, when did this _thing_ happen?"

Regina perks up almost immediately and can practically feel Emma's glare on her. "Well, I must admit we've had this _sexual_ tension going on for quite some time now. Even before the curse…I mean it was really just always there, this feeling of carnal lust. I couldn't help myself with the way Emma wore those tight jeans…you're daughter has a magnificent—"

"Um, Neverland." Emma cuts in, afraid of where Regina is taking this. She remembers Regina debriefing her story with Hook and that seems to be the time they're settled on.

David purses his lips before saying, "That makes sense."

"Huh?" Regina and Emma blurt out at the same time.

With a small nod, Snow says, "Well honey…I've always known you weren't um, straight. I mean the flannel and leather? Also before the curse you were saying something about how you didn't need a man, and that was great and all…_but_ I could tell what you really meant." Emma only opens and closes her mouth a few times in an attempt to gather words.

"In truth I really thought you and the mayor were having…_relations_ for quite some time. That is until the curse broke and I chose to forget about that…but seeing it now, it really does make sense."

Regina wants to be confused, but she can only smirk while looking at Emma's flabbergasted face. "Yes, well it did start off as just a few one night stands but it really has grown into something more…hasn't it Emma?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah." She replies, still at a loss for proper words.

"I mean, I was certainly shocked when Emma just plowed into me against a tree, but really I just couldn't refuse."

Snow's face blanches at the wording, and Regina inwardly pats herself on the back. If she's going to have to pretend to date Sherriff Dumbass, she's going to make it worthwhile.

David lets out an uncomfortable cough as he clears his throat and the image in his mind. "Well…we're happy for you two. Truthfully."

Regina can't help but notice the genuine smile that begins to grace the blondes pink lips and she actually smiles herself before she shakes off the odd warm feeling coursing through her. She's not happy that Emma's happy…she's just, grateful the plan is working. Yes, that's it.

"Thank you," Emma replies just as she turns to face Regina. To Regina's surprise the smile doesn't falter, and she gets this odd tingling sensation in her stomach. She doesn't even notice this time that she is smiling back, wide and earnest.

They all talk for a while and Regina almost feels content for the first time since Robin left her for Marion at the diner. There's a warm completing feeling in her chest that she can't quite place and it's not the first time she's felt it, but it is the first time in months.

Dinner with the Charming's and Henry…Yes that was the last time she felt it. She remembers because that was when she was helping Emma with her magic. _Idiot_, she idly thinks to herself but there is also another surge of warmth that comes with the memory.

It's nice, but sinking into it will surely just make the eventual fall that much harder so eventually she excuses herself to go into the kitchen.

"Hey," She turns to the soft voice of Emma Swan and rolls her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be out there with the nuclear family Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, but…I felt like the appropriate um…girlfriend move would be to check on you."

Regina gives the blonde a tight smile, "Oscar winner of the year."

With a shrug and a small smirk, Emma says, "Well…I do have the same amount of awards as Leonardo Dicaprio, so there's that."

Regina snorts against her better judgment before sighing, "So…how long are we going to do this and does Henry know?"

"Yeah, I debriefed him already and…a few weeks tops?" Emma's bottom lip is being worried in between her teeth as she talks to Regina, nervous that the woman will get mad at her suggestion. "I mean…I don't want this to seem like some quick thing because if we end it too soon Killian will—"

"Brood and beg for you back?" Regina supplies with her trademark smirk.

"Yeah…"

Shrugging, Regina gives Emma a faint nod. "I suppose I have no other suitors objectifying to my false love life."

"Great, and maybe you could um…not torture my parents with life scarring images?" Emma says it seriously but there is a small smile playing out on her lips.

"Fine…"

"Thanks." Emma then begins to leave but stops as she says, "For what it's worth, I think Robin is an idiot for not even considering you."

Regina thinks about saying something snide or angry but all she does is sigh and watch the blonde exit. Maybe, it's time to stop being so mad at Emma..._maybe. _

* * *

It's dark and nearly empty in the pawnshop. There's dust gathering around the place and the one window provides little light. Regina strolls through aimlessly, hell bent on talking with Rumple today.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, and that cocky little lilt isn't really in his voice, it hasn't been since Belle left him after finding out the truth about Zelena. Regina had been furious as well, but in the end it wasn't worth it to act out on her anger.

Anyways, now Rumple is alone and completely stripped of magic…there wasn't anything she could do to make his life worse. "How is Belle holding up with your dagger" She asks with a small smirk.

Rumple immediately stiffens, it's been weeks since he actually gave the dagger to his beloved—offering it as a last wish. "Well as you see, I've been confined to this very lovely shop for several days now. I'd say she's doing quite well."

"Good," Regina states while walking in closer to the former imp. "I'd like to share my own good news with you now Rumple."

"And what is that, dearie? Did you kill the precious maid in order to realign destiny? I don't think Robin will do to well with that Regina."

Smirking once again, Regina gives him a pointed, "No." She paces around in casual circles before running her index finger on a particularly dusty counter. She scowls at it before flicking the dirt off. "I have found love in another resident of Storybrooke."

"Ah…" He says with obvious curiosity. "And who might that be?"

"Emma Swan." She says and then smiles at the man's jaw practically dropping to the floor. "Yes, I know…funny how things work out isn't it?"

He frowns and there's a glint of hostility in his darkening eyes. "And why would I care about this news?"

With a sharp turn, Regina faces him, shoulders squaring. "I win. I am happy while you are stuck here, _alone._" She doesn't feel bad about the extra word, because in the end that's how Rumple wanted her, killing off the very last of her family.

"Watch yourself dearie, I think we all know how circumstances can change."

She only smiles at Rumple, "Yes…but now, this is the end." Regina says and knows she'll come to regret that when truth breaks out, but she can't help but marvel in over this victory…even if it is completely false. "I'm content and this is my happy ending."

* * *

Emma's been 'dating' Regina for a week and a half now and it's been more than interesting. For the most part, things really aren't that odd. They meet up for breakfast and coffee, usually with Henry as a third party and share the occasional lingering touch in public.

Henry seems happier now that they aren't constantly tensed and at each other's throat, and Regina seems well…less tense. If Emma didn't know any better she'd say that this was the best idea she's ever had.

Regina and her are slowly becoming somewhat friendly again, and Hook is backing the fuck off finally. It's nice.

She is sitting alone at Granny's when Robin enters with Maid Marion. She gives them both a small wave which is returned in kind by Marion…Robin on the other hand just offers a stiff nod. _Interesting_, she thinks with a smirk.

When the two begin to talk she can't really help but eavesdrop, which is when she finds out about their date tonight. She picks up the location, _Enchanted_, which is the only fancy restaurant in Storybrooke. Then she picks up a time of seven.

Emma pulls out her phone with a soft smile as she texts, _We're going on a date tonight._

**Why?**

…_just trust me okay?_

**And why in god's name would I do that?**

Emma only rolls her eyes before replying. _Don't act like you still hate me Regina…just be ready by 7 okay?_

**What do I wear?**

She smiles at her victory; _just look your very best, k?_

**Fine.**

* * *

When Emma knocks on the door to Regina's, she's almost nervous but keeps reminding herself that there isn't anything to be nervous about. It's just a fake date with her former enemy turned fake girlfriend.

That calms her nerves for a moment until the door is swinging open to Regina and, _holy shit_, are the only words that Emma can seem to think because the brunette looks amazing.

She's not even wearing anything over extravagant, it's just a simple black cocktail dress but…wow. Emma looks down at herself and frowns because the simple blue dress she decided to wear doesn't hold a candle to how Regina looks.

Again, that doesn't matter though because this is just a fake date. She still gives Regina a warm smile as she greets her with a friendly, "Hey." Then after a brief moment of awkward silence and staring she adds, "You look fantastic."

Regina smiles back before her eyes do a noticeable once over of Emma and then meet back up with green. "You clean up well yourself, Miss Swan."

Shrugging, Emma says, "Eh…I try. So you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to make Robin Hood nearly pass out." Regina's face blanches and Emma can't help but to chuckle as she extends her hand out…because why not do this fake date thing completely right?

"What?" She asks, her voice monotone but her hand reaching out to latch onto Emma's.

Emma pulls her along to the bug as she says, "C'mon…you look great. He won't stand a chance."

She hears Regina give out a loud sigh, but the woman is still readily moving with her to the car. Smiling, Emma grasps on tighter to Regina's hand, and can't quite help the warmth spreading through her when there isn't any objection on the other side.

* * *

There is a shift in the restaurant when Emma and Regina arrive together, joined by the hand and Emma can't help but smirk at the reaction they elicit. Almost everyone who is in viewpoint of the entrance is staring, mouths agape.

She takes a moment to look around; noting the dim area mostly lit by candlelight. The setting is extremely romantic and its color spectrum is made of royal reds and some shades of deep purple. It truly lives up to its name of Enchanted.

Then she gently drops Regina's hand, surprised that she actually missing the contact almost immediately. Pushing her shoulders back, Emma does a confident strut up to the hostess, smiling as she feels Regina close behind.

"Table for two, please."

The mousy looking woman falters at the pair before murmuring, "Um…we actually don't have any seating available."

Emma only smiles at the young brunette, "Here's the thing, you've got the Evil Queen and the Savior of this town coming in for a table…do you really want it to get back to your manager that you didn't let us in?"

She practically feels Regina's smirk at her words and has to hold back her own when the woman falters again. Clearing her throat she says, "Give us just a moment…I'm sure we can have something in less than 5 minutes."

Emma turns around to face a perfectly arched eyebrow and mischievous half smile then grins back.

"Miss Swan, I thought the precious Savior was above manipulation?"

Emma shakes her head, "I used to be a bounty hunter…I know how people work."

"And all without any higher education, color me impressed."

At that, Emma rolls her eyes. "Aren't people's dates supposed to be nice to them?"

Regina opens her mouth as if she is about to say something but is cut off by the hostess stepping in front of them.

"All ready, if you'll just come with me." The woman says and Emma turns to follow while scoping out the tables for Robin. She can hear Regina moving close behind her and shoots out a hand, which is grabbed almost immediately.

Sure enough Emma spots him, sitting across from Maid Marian and smiling. Much to Emma's surprise she then feels a soft squeeze on her hand and looks beside her to see a nervous Regina.

She doesn't think she's ever seen Regina nervous, at least not like this. The woman's hand is kind of clammy and she's fidgeting slightly, and that's when Robin turns to face them.

They keep walking to follow the hostess but Emma notices the way Robin's jaw hangs at the sight of them. She smirks before pulling Regina in closer to her side and kissing her lightly on the cheek…just for show.

The reaction Regina gives is completely the opposite of what Emma was actually expecting. Instead of stiffening and pulling away, Regina leans into the chaste kiss. Emma can't help but to smile, because there is a warm feeling buzzing inside of her from the brief action.

Eventually, the women are seated. Regina is on one side of the small stable and Emma the other(in perfect viewpoint of Robin). There's a white table cloth and in the middle a low burning oil lamp in the center. Before she can take I the scene, the Hostess plops their menus down and murmurs, "You will be set up with a waitress as soon as possible," and then scurries away.

"Smart girl," Regina notes, amused.

"Yeah…so you okay?" Emma asks, because she knows that Regina is fidgeting underneath the table and fighting to not look back at Robin who is surely discussing them at the moment.

Regina gives a small nod, "Yes…I suppose I am."

"Do you wanna looks like…super intimate for when he looks back at us?" Emma knows that at this point, she really doesn't care about Robin and just kind of likes the feeling of holding Regina's hand…not that she would ever admit that out loud.

It's not like she's into Regina or anything, it's just that the brunette is so warm and soft and pretty and extremely hot but other than that, there is nothing going on there with Emma. She does not want Regina Mills at all.

Regina purses her lips in thought and then places her hands onto the table open palmed for Emma to grab. The fact that she instantly takes the bait says nothing; she's just doing this to be nice. She owes it to Regina after kinda sorta … ruining her life.

After minutes of silent but not so awkward staring Regina clears her throat. "So this is the traditional date?"

Emma shrugs, "I guess…I mean, we could do date things if you want?"

"Well…seeing that we're going to be here for at least a half hour we might as well talk."

"Well…I have a question to start with…"

"And what is that?"

Taking in one deep swallow Emma asks, "Are you still mad? Like…genuinely upset with me?"

Brown eyes flint downward before meeting green again. "I was, for a while actually. I trusted you Emma." There's a strange vulnerability in Regina's voice that makes Emma kind of want to bury herself in the sand.

"I know, and I'm sorry…but you have to know that—"

"You didn't mean it, I understood that. Still…you directly defied the rules of magic without thinking it through…me losing Robin was actually the least worse thing that could have happened, do you understand that?"

Emma nods, because she really does. It was a stupid move and it ended up causing Regina to suffer in the long run. "I get that…I really am sorry though. You know I mean that, right?"

"Yes…but it doesn't fix what happened," Regina concedes solemnly.

"So you are still mad?" Emma asks and her heart is slightly heavy because she really thought that just maybe she'd been forgiven.

"No, I'm not mad…I just think that maybe in the end I'm not supposed to have a happy ending. At least not one like Robin will have or…you will have. I've made my peace with it though."

"Regina…a few days ago you were sloppy drunk at the Rabbit Hole."

Regina rolls her eyes at that, "Well…I didn't say I was completely over it. I'm entitled to be upset and let loose now and again."

"Yeah…you're right. But also…bullshit."

Regina then quirks her body up while giving a confused frown, "What?"

"I mean earlier…if Robin can be happy with his wife you can be happy with someone. Just because that didn't work out doesn't mean everything from now on will crumble."

"Say's the woman with a pirate constantly pining for her."

"Unwanted pining…"

"Still…you have someone that would be there for you at any moments notice."

Emma thinks about saying that she would be there for her, but it might sound too forward. Instead she goes with, "You have people, and friends. I mean, be honest here, are you really in love with Robin? Or is it just this soul mate thing digging at your brain? An easy way to happy?"

Regina shrugs and then sighs, "Possibly…"

"Well, stop thinking about that and him and start enjoying things a little bit more? I'm asking this as your devoted fake girlfriend." Emma says with a serious tone but then it breaks into a wide smile.

"I suppose for tonight I can manage to do that," She says while returning the smile and Emma could hit herself because god dammit she's totally into Regina Mills.

* * *

Regina is surprised because she's actually having a good time and her focus has only shifted to Robin once but only because the man made a show of leaving with Marian. She didn't even notice it until Emma brought it up, laughing at the awkwardness of Robins exit.

There is a lightness with being around Emma when no evident danger is around, and Regina has to admit that she kind of enjoys it. She also enjoys it when Emma laughs, but that's something she's less ready to admit. An odd serenity encompasses her when it happens though.

She's sad that the night is finally coming to a close, and she feels she shouldn't be because this wasn't a 'real date' even though everything points out that it was. Besides the obvious intention to make Robin jealous, they also talked and laughed…then at one point Emma fed her…and she didn't even attempt to fight it.

Still, it wasn't a real date…even though Emma looks gorgeous in her light blue dress that seems to compliment her soft pale skin in the most excellent of ways.

It's not a real date, even though Emma is nervously fidgeting after walking her to the doorstep of 108 Mifflin Street.

"So…I think tonight really worked," Emma says while looking at the ground and shifting her weight awkwardly. "I mean…he totally looked um, jealous or whatever."

"I suppose..."

Emma then looks up and quirks a sheepish half smile, "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Um…feel free to say no or whatever but, do you wanna do this again sometime?"

Regina smiles before arching her eyebrow, "Go on a fake date?"

"Yeah…I just really enjoyed our fake date."

Biting her lower lip, Regina nods. "I think another fake date is necessary…"

"Of course, it's for the people. We want to be convincing, you know?"

"Definitely, but…" Regina stops before taking one full step towards Emma, making it so their feet nearly touch as they face one another.

Regina begins to lean in when she hears a murmured, "But what?"

"But, I think to make sure that this whole dating thing is fully convincing we're missing a crucial part of the typical first date agenda." And the words are said only an inch away from Emma's lips.

"Regina…nobody is even—" Regina cuts Emma of by pressing her lips against the thinner ones in front of her.

This isn't anything like the last kiss was, Regina deduces quickly. Mostly because she's actually sober and not just trying to piss off Killian. This time she lets her hands snake into soft blonde curls as her lips sink into Emma's.

She takes her time to notice the synchronized way soft lips move against hers, and how Emma's hands grasp tightly at her hips. Without thinking, Regina bites down softly onto Emma's lower lip, eliciting a small moan.

Once Emma's mouth parts she takes no time to move her tongue inside and coax against Emma's. The intrusion seems to be welcomed immediately because she can feel Emma's tongue dance along her own.

She can taste the faint traces of chocolate from the dessert they shared earlier as her tongue slowly explores Emma's mouth, and it only makes her want to drag the kiss out more.

Eventually she breaks away, needing to breath for a moment, but her lips and nose stay connected to Emma's. "What were you saying again?" She asks in a raspy whisper.

"Just that you're a really good fake kisser and I can't wait til' our second fake date."

Regina then smirks, "Wait until the third fake date…I can assure you that what happens after that will not," She stops to kiss Emma lightly, "be," another kiss, "fake."

Then Regina breaks away again, just in time to see Emma's darkened green eyes meet hers. She sees the way that Emma swallows in and it brings a smile to her face.

"Alright then…well, I guess I'll see you soon?" Emma says with a goofy grin of her own.

"See you soon." Regina watches as Emma walks away and gets into that horrid little car of hers but her smile never falters.

For once something might be going right, and oddly enough, this might just be the start of a new happy ending.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. You Can't Fake Happy

**A/N: Submission for SQ Week day 5: Caregiving. Takes place on the supposed night of Emma and Regina's 3rd date. A series of odd events leads to a very drunk Regina and Emma is there to take care of her. Slight crackery and yes there is a rating jump(Sorry).**

* * *

**You Can't Fake Happy**

**108 Mifflin Street, Saturday, 2:48 AM **

"I'm gonna die Emma…this is what true death feels like. Leave me be…please, go. Live without me, tell Henry I—" Regina stops, her knuckles white against the edge of the toilet bowl as another wave of nausea courses through her. Then while looking inside of the toilet she throws up in what is a mixture of several different alcohols.

"Stop being so dramatic, maybe if you didn't—"

"_Emma_…Emma please…shut the fuck up." Her words are still slurred but she's slightly less drunk than she was before the vomiting started. She didn't mean to get sloppy drunk tonight, it was just kind of how things ended up working out...

* * *

**The Rabbit Hole, Friday, 10:24 PM**

"I can't believe she just blew off our third date, Elsa." Regina says, and Elsa stifles her groan because Regina has been pouting for several minutes now. "I mean…does she not want me?"

"No!" Elsa shakes her head furiously, "Of course she wants you…like you said, it was probably just work stuff."

_Work stuff_, Regina thinks with a frown. It's utterly ridiculous that the savior can't have just one night to herself…or not with her self but with her girlfriend. Regina thought about going to the source of the 'work stuff' just so she could light it on fire.

Regina sighs as she says, "Couldn't she get David to do it?!" Then she takes a gentle sip out of her margarita, letting it slowly drain into her throat.

"Regina…I'm sure that—"

"Tonight we were going to have sex! And she just…cancelled! I got Henry to have a sleepover and do you even know the amount of lingerie I am wearing right now, Elsa? _Do you know…?_"

"Um no?"

Regina finishes off her drink as she says, "Well…it's a lot."

* * *

**108 Mifflin Street, Saturday, 3:00 AM**

"Emma…we were going—" Regina's speech is stunted with a hiccup, but then she continues, "We were going to have a very good time, Swan. And you ruined it because of your stupid job."

Emma sighs, still holding Regina's hair back in case the woman ends up puking again. "I know…I can't help the fact that Robins Merry Men were fighting with a group of Lost Boys though! Do you really think I wanted to cancel?"

"I don't know your life…"

Rolling her eyes, Emma says, "Well…you can blame this on your ex, if he hadn't left the Merry Men so unorganized this whole thing probably wouldn't have started with the lost boys in the first place."

Regina looks back at Emma with a small smirk, "Speaking of exes…"

* * *

**The Rabbit Hole, Friday, 11:56 PM**

Regina slaps Elsa on the shoulder hurriedly while looking at the other end of the bar. "Elsa!" She says urgently while eyeing Hook. He's brooding as usual and she can't help but chuckle a little at him. He looks so pathetic and stupid…very stupid with his dumb eyeliner wearing face.

"What?" She says, whipping her head around to face Regina, both of them are on their fifth drink and past the point of tipsy.

"Look!" She points to Hook, still chuckling. "We should do something to him!" Regina smiles as she thinks of something before blurting out, "Elsa! You should zap his drink…then it will be all frozen and he won't be able to drink it."

"That's a horrible idea." Elsa says while staring at the brunette, and Regina pouts a little before Elsa's lips quirk into a grin. "Let's do it!"

"Okay, be careful…and by be careful I mean don't hit me." Regina then says while getting out of Elsa's shooting range by arching backward in her chair.

She watches as Elsa preps, and the suddenly a bolt of ice is being shot across the bar and to Hook's mug of rum. Instead of freezing though, it just shatters causing Hook to jump up.

"Bloody hell?!" He says just before looking over at a guilty Regina and Elsa. "Why would you do that!?" Hook gets up to walk over toward the duo.

Looking up to meet his eyes, Regina gives him a scowl, "Stay away from Emma…_pirate_. I saw you yesterday, being all broody around her. Keep your eyeliner and dirty clothing away from her." There is a slight slur in her voice that's just enough to be noticeable.

Hook then moves in closer, too close for Regina's liking and seriously does this guy understand personal space? "About that love…" He starts off with a dirty half smile, "I happen to know…that you and Emma, are actually a lie."

Regina's eyes open widely, startled by what Hook just said but she quickly regains herself. "And why would you think that?"

"Because…I thought about it, and you and Swan couldn't have had sex on the Jolly Roger—the boat creaked, I would have heard it."

"Oh…I bet you would just love to hear all of the things I do to Emma, wouldn't you Hook?"

He then laughs, "I'm sure it would be quite boring given that there isn't anything _real_ going on. Swan just wants to use you as a distraction because she's still fighting her feelings for me."

At that Regina's nostrils flare because with the combination of the fact that she got screwed over tonight (by not actually getting screwed) and that Hook still believes he's entitled to her…it just pisses her off. "You wouldn't believe the extremely real things I've done with her…"

"You're right, I wouldn't…believe you that is."

Regina has to slow her breathing, because she's beginning to get extremely annoyed. "Tell me Hook, do you ever masturbate with the wrong hand? Does it hurt?"

"Aye love, quips won't work with me now that I know the truth..." He then takes in another step so that they're only inches away. "And I will win her heart…just remember Regina, Swan and I do have intimate history."

* * *

**108 Mifflin Street, Saturday, 3:15 AM**

"I still cannot believe you turned him into a crab Regina…"

Regina then laughs while standing up, "He deserved it…"

Shaking her head, Emma helps Regina stand and then places the woman's arm over her shoulder to support her. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

Regina turns to face Emma with a wide grin, "And what are we going to do there hmmm?" She asks, and Emma literally snorts out in laughter because this is the same woman who was just throwing up and claiming that death was coming.

"I am going to get you some water and bread, and you are going to relax."

_Relax…_Regina suddenly thinks to herself.

* * *

**The Rabbit Hole, Saturday, 12:30 AM**

"Regina, please—I don't want any trouble, I just want to have a few drinks and relax." Maid Marian says with an elongated sigh.

"Oh…and why are you drinking alone hmm? Where is your precious, pinecone smelling husband?"

"Well, now that you mention it we were _supposed_ to have plans but he had to cancel because of some stupid Lost Boys and Merry Men fight. I don't even understand…he's done with the Merry Men, why did Emma need him? Pointless."

Regina then frowns, because nobody talks about Emma like that except for her. "Maybe because your idiot husband didn't leave things in the right order."

"Oh? Well if your idiot girlfriend wasn't so incompetent she would be able to handle things on her own!" Marian rebuttals.

"She is my idiot!" Regina shouts back before saying, "Don't fuck with me Marian, I will turn you into a crab—just look at Hook!" Both women turn to the bar where a very hammered Elsa is continuously poking a one handed crab with a cocktail straw.

"You're crazy!"

"And you're a zombie! …You should be grateful my idiot brought you back to life…_don't make me kill you again_."

* * *

**The Rabbit Hole, Saturday 1:00 AM**

"Elsa…Marian, I love you guys so much." Regina slurs out while holding up a shot. The women are on both sides of her and smiling back as they raise their own shots. "We're gonna be best friends…forever."

Marian nods while laughing, "I can't believe I actually hated you over Robin, you are so nice."

"I feel the same Marian…" She says while smiling at her new friend and then she gets an idea, an ingenious idea…at least for the moment. "Oh my god! We should double date!"

"Yes! Elsa, you can date Hook…and then we can um…triple date!"

Elsa frowns while looking at the crab that is now trapped inside of a gigantic mug. "I don't want the crab…"

"Oh! Then Tinkerbelle, I'm like 80% sure shes a lesbian. She used to follow me around _everywhere_." Regina says while laughing. "Anyways, to new friendships!"

"To new friendships!" Elsa and Marian both say as they down their shots.

* * *

**108 Mifflin Street, Saturday 3:30 AM**

"Alright, now Regina…I'm gonna need you to eat this okay? It's going to make you feel a hell of a lot better in the morning." Emma hands her a plate with a buttered piece of toast.

Regina gives Emma a slow nod as she takes the plate and settles it on her chest just before lying down on the bed. "Thank you, Emma."

"No problem," Emma murmurs while plopping down on the edge of the bed and letting her fingers stroke slowly through soft dark locks.

"Thank you for coming to check on me at the bar too…"

* * *

**The Rabbit Hole, Saturday 1:00 AM**

"_Regina!"_ Emma shouts, as her eyes zero in on her girlfriend, Elsa, and…Maid Marian doing a conga line? She's only here because of a call from the bar tender, complaining about the brunette and her friends 'freezing' the place. Emma had no idea he was being completely serious.

The bar looks like a fucking Yeti Cave, snow is scattered everywhere and there are icicles hanging from the ceiling. She squeezes the bridge of her nose to fight the oncoming migraine that is taking over, then storms over the trio.

With a rough hand, Emma yanks Regina out of the conga line, "_What the hell?"_

Smiling, Regina ignores Emma's comment and rushes into hug her tightly. "You're here! Look at what I convinced Elsa to do!" She says with a laugh, "It's just like Mr. Freeze in batman…"

Regina is fucking plastered, still Emma finds herself asking, "Oh my god…how drunk are you?"

"Very!" Elsa answers for her, her arm now wrapped around Marian's shoulder. "You should see what she did to Hook…"

Emma's eyes widen as she faces a guilty looking Regina, "_Regina_…what did you do?" She asks, because Emma knows how much Regina hates Hook in her regular state, but add that onto being extremely intoxicated…

"Iturnedhimintoacrab." Regina mutters hurriedly.

"_What?_"

"A crab!" Marian then shouts with a giggle, "_She turned him into a crab."_

Disbelief wipes over Emma's face as she glares at the brunette, "Seriously Regina!? Can you change him back?"

At that Regina scoffs, moving away from Emma and to the bar where the crusty little crab is. Then with one wave of her hand, the crab is morphing back into the pirate. "Happy?" She says while shooting an agitated glare at Emma.

Emma doesn't have time to reply as she sees an incredibly angry Hook jump off of the bar. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" He shouts at Regina while moving in closer.

"You shouldn't have challenged me, Hook." The last part is spit out with complete disdain and Emma can feel the tension rising between the two. She's awaiting the pissing match that's about to happen over her.

"Challenge? I was merely stating a fact. This…relationship," he gestures to both Emma and Regina before continuing, "is a sham."

"You're just upset because I am going to ride Emma like one of my horses while you are single and unhappy…forever." Emma's eyes bulge out at the crass comment, and even though she wants to be upset there is a wave of arousal that rolls through her from the image. God she wishes that she didn't have to cancel their date.

Hook's voice brings her out of her haze though, "You will do no such thing, because you and Swan are not really together. What Emma and I had may have been short, but at least it was real…"

Emma then understands why Regina turned him into a crab. "Hook…she's not lying. We actually are dating." She says plainly, and her face is dismissive but still Hook argues.

"Swan…you don't have to pretend anymore. I know that you want this to be, don't fight it."

As soon as the words exit his mouth, Emma feels Regina turning her and then soft lips crash into her own. The kiss is possessive and Emma kind of feels like she's being claimed, but all she can do is melt into it.

Her hands move up to tangle in dark tresses as she kisses back enthusiastically against plump lips. As Regina's hands travel lower, she begins to forget that they're actually in a public setting and moans when said hands cup her ass through tight denim.

As soon as her mouth opens, she can feel Regina's tongue brushing up against her own. It's a welcome intrusion that Emma eagerly accepts, coaxing against the soft muscle. She then playfully flicks her own tongue against the roof of Regina's mouth, reveling in how warm the brunette is.

As Emma's breath runs out, she settles for nibbling lightly on Regina's lower lip just before sucking at it gently, then she releases it with a small pop. Her lips stay on Regina's as she breaths, and she can tell that the brunette's breathing is labored as well.

"Are you two going to do it?" They hear Elsa blurt out alongside a giggling Marian. Emma's cheeks tinge a lovely shade of red but Regina only turns and smirks at the women.

"A lady never reveals her secrets." Regina says with a small smile.

Elsa then shakes her head before saying, "No…Regina, that's a magician."

Sighing, Emma ignores the women to face an open mouthed Hook, "Well? Does that do anything to your suspicions?"

He gulps in, "Aye…that it does."

"So are you going to finally leave me alone now? …I mean, I would if I were you, she's scary." Emma gestures towards Regina as she says it with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes…I would have to agree there considering she turn me into a bloody crab." Hook says and Emma can't help but laugh now. "I suppose you two really are involved…but Emma—"

"No, Hook…you need to understand that I don't want you. I said no all those times before for a reason, because I meant it. I'm not some little girl who wants a boy to fight for her, I'm a grown woman who wants a choice." She says, and really what is so hard to understand about that?

Hook's brow furrows before he nods, "Alright Swan…I suppose I'll be leaving now."

She waves before turning to face the drunken trio, "Alright…Regina you need to fix this place." Emma says while looking all around the bar, noting how the random bits of snow are now melting.

Regina waves her hands and a purple puff of smoke fills the area as the ice slowly dissipates and the bar returns to normal. Then she turns to Emma with one eyebrow arched, "Is that all?"

"Unless anything else magical happened tonight?" She asks, while looking over Regina's shoulder to eye Elsa.

"Nothing else happened…but are you staying?"

Emma raises an eyebrow as she says, "Who else is gonna drive all of your drunk asses home?"

* * *

**108 Mifflin Street Saturday, 3:45 AM**

Regina sets down her now empty bottle of water on the nightstand next to her half eaten toast and smiles, "Emma…don't you think it's odd that we of all people ended up in a relationship?" She randomly asks the woman who has been playing with her hair for the last 15 minutes while carefully watching over her.

Emma smiles, "Nah…I always thought you were extremely attractive. Than feelings came eventually…but everything was so busy—"

"I understand." Regina says, her eyes closed as she drifts off into sleep.

* * *

**108 Mifflin Street, Saturday, 2:00 AM**

"Regina, you're really drunk, are you sure you wanna do this?" Emma asks through labored pants as Regina's mouth continues its ascent up her neck.

"Uh huh," It's murmured against the hollow of Emma's neck as her fingers go down ward to undo Emma's belt. She then stops for a moment to look Emma in the eyes, "I want you naked and on my bed like… five minutes ago." She says and Emma takes in one thick swallow just before slamming her lips into Regina's.

After minutes of fevered kisses though, Regina suddenly pulls away…and oh god, her face is pale and—"You're about to be sick aren't you?" Emma asks as she begins to walk Regina over to the bathroom.

Sure enough, as soon as they're settled in front of the toilet, Regina hunches over and begins to vomit profusely. It's extremely gross, but Emma stays with her and gently moves Regina's hair out of the way.

"It's gonna be okay." She says with a smile, just as Regina lurches again.

* * *

**108 Mifflin Street, Saturday 11:17 AM**

Emma's eyes open slowly as she awakens alone on Regina's bed. The warm body that had been pressed against her own is gone and she frowns at the loss. Emma then tosses the sheets off of her and begins to sit up so she can stretch properly…then, _wow_.

Brown eyes meet her with a small smirk and it takes Emma every inch of willpower to not run up to Regina.

Regina who is in nothing but a white towel, her body glistening slightly with what Emma would assume to be water from the shower.

"Hey," she chokes out just before a sleepy yawn escapes her lips. "You're up before me…" Emma laughs to herself, but her throat is extremely dry as she tries to keep her eyes locked on the hazel ones before her.

"Indeed I am…I wanted to freshen up before you awoke." Regina replies and there is a devilish grin forming on the woman's full lips that both terrifies and arouses Emma.

"And why is that?"

Regina then prowls toward the bed, her eyes dark and her grin still in tact as she stands at the edge. "Well…last night you took such good care of me and I wanted to return the favor." And then, the towel drops and Emma can feel the blood begin to rush toward her ears as her arousal travels south.

"Uh…aren't you like um…hung over?" Emma says, still trying to not let her eyes fall down to the smooth, tanned skin that's taunting her ever so dangerously.

Regina only shakes her head, "Good as new thanks to you." Emma gasps as the brunette then begins to get on the bed, causing it to dip only slightly. Then she crawls up to Emma on all fours. "And I really, _really_ want to thank you."

Emma's mouth feels like the Sahara and swallowing down the lump in her throat does nothing to ease the feeling. "But…the third date?" She says, her voice only a pathetic whimper because Regina is now straddling her thigh, slick and hot against her skin.

As Regina leans over Emma, she grounds down and Emma can't stifle her moan as she feels Regina's arousal being spread on her naked thigh. She briefly thanks the higher powers that she decided to sleep in only her boy shorts and bra.

Then Regina hovers over her, warm breath tickling her lips. "Do you want me to stop?" She asks, her hand traveling lower to lightly caress the area just above Emma's underwear.

Emma responds by crashing her lips against the plump ones in front of her that have been taunting her ever since she awoke. When Regina gasp into the kiss, Emma uses it to her advantage and slips her tongue into the awaiting mouth.

Even though Emma hasn't been awake for that long, she kisses hungrily, using her tongue to explore every area of Regina's mouth just before tracing the woman's bottom lip and biting down softly.

Her hands wrap around Regina as she desperately clings onto any part of the naked woman above her. She grabs Regina's ass, and smirks upon hearing the woman moan at the action. Regina feels so good in her hands and the added incentive of being inside the womans mouth while shes moaning only floods her further.

As Regina breaks from the kiss to pay attention to her neck, Emma slips one of her hands in between them, just before slowly sliding her index finger through the length of Regina, collecting the wetness. "_Fuck_," she breathes out heavily, "you really do want this."

Regina then stops her assault on the pale neck to look at Emma, and she's pretty sure seeing Regina like this is the sexiest thing she's ever had the pleasure of viewing. Dark eyes, hooded over and swollen lips parted only slightly.

With a small smirk, Regina lowers her hand to grab Emma's wrist, placing it above her head. "I said I was taking care of you, we can worry about me later."

Emma's whimper is stifled by a slow kiss and as Regina's tongue slowly travels along her own, she can feel her arousal skyrocket and begins squeezing her thighs together tightly to relieve the tension.

Regina seems to notice how needy she is, because suddenly she begins leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses downward. Then she latches her mouth onto Emma's erect nipple through the cotton material of her bra.

Emma moans and arches her back upward and Regina takes that as an opening as her hands slide under to unclasp the garment. Regina sits up a little bit, slowly dragging the straps off of pale shoulders and then tossing it to the side.

There is a nervous feeling that accompanies Emma when Regina's heated gaze studies her chest, but it goes away once the woman's mouth is back on her now uncovered nipple, swirling her tongue around the peak.

Emma brings the hand that was pinned above her earlier, to nestle into dark locks, pulling Regina in closer. She needs Regina to be closer, needs to feel as much of her as possible.

Regina repeats her movements onto the other nipple before replacing her mouth with two soft hands and kneading as her lips begin a slow descent downward.

Every touch of Regina's lips, leaves a warm, tingling sensation that Emma lets herself revel in. But then the hands and lips are gone, she jerks her head up only to be met with smoky brown eyes and a smirk.

Regina adjusts herself as she roughly spreads Emma's legs apart and bends them at the knee. Then she kneels in between the opened legs, her hands resting atop Emma's kneecaps.

Emma can only gasp at the image and she finally let's her eyes travel downward, noting the rise and fall of plump breast. Regina's body is every bit as perfect as Emma repeatedly pictured it in her mind. "You are so hot," Emma rasps out because it's the only thing she can manage to say.

Regina's smirk only grows, before she lets her hand slide over the hem of Emma's red boy shorts. Then with no warning, Regina presses her thumb up against Emma's clit through the fabric.

Blonde hair thrashes back violently as Emma drops her head, letting out a deep moan.

"Emma…" Regina says, her tone deep and velvety. "I can't get your panties off when you're so spread out for me like this…" Emma meets brown eyes again, and can tell there is playfulness in them—as to why? She has no clue. Her arousal is clogging up her brain and the only thing she can think of is how badly she needs Regina to be inside of her.

She tries to shut her legs, but a pair of hands stops her attempt. "_Regina?_ What the fuck?"

"Make them go away," is all the brunette says but there is a challenging smirk on her face and suddenly Emma understands.

"Seriously Regina?" She whines out through her labored pants. "We're doing a magic lesson _now_ of all times?"

Letting her thumb brush up against the length of Emma, Regina says, "If you want to be taken care of…" Emma then moans as she repeats the actions. "Or we can just sto—"

"No!" Emma blurts out and suddenly the offending garment is gone in a puff of white smoke.

At that, Regina gives her a brilliant smile just before laying down in between quivering thighs.

Regina doesn't waste any time and within moments Emma can feel the flat of the woman's tongue swipe against her dripping center. She can't hold in her loud moan, because she's been waiting so long for this. The feeling of Regina's mouth on her, tasting her is incredible and she knows she's nearing and won't last that long.

Not when Regina's tongue is circling slowly around her clit, she can already feel the building rising deep within her belly. Suddenly two fingers enter her, and there isn't anything slow about the way Regina begins pushing inside of her.

Her hand begins to tangle tightly into the short locks, bring her in closer as she grinds against Regina. "_Oh my god,_" Emma groans out when she feels a third finger sliding into her.

Then in one perfect movement, Regina corkscrews her fingers inside of Emma while sucking harshly on her swollen clit. Emma feels herself tumbling off the edge at the sensations. "_Regina_!" She shouts out along with a long string of explicit mumblings.

After moments of riding out her orgasm, Emma's loosens her hand in Regina's hair and lets it fall limply to her side.

Regina slides onto top of her, hovering slightly as she stares into green eyes. Emma watches the woman in rapt attention, noting the way her tongue darts out to lick Emma's essence from her own lips. Smiling, Emma wraps her hands around Regina's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss.

At the taste of herself on Regina's tongue, she groans, then Regina pulls away.

"I think I love you," Emma says through a haze of exhaustion before registering what she just said. Her eyes widen in horror for a moment as she meets equally surprised brown. "I mean—" Emma tries to explain but it's cut off by a desperate kiss.

Tongues and teeth clash for only a moment before Regina softens, and settles in on sucking Emma's bottom lip just before letting it go with a wet pop. "You think?" She asks, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Emma thinks of a response for a moment, because does she love Regina? Yeah…she definitely felt attraction over the years, and there were some long-term feelings. Also, there is a weird deep fuzzy feeling that she gets when around Regina—and it feels kind of like home. Safe. But was that love?

"I love you." Emma then says, after deducing things the obvious answer of yeah…she was totally in love with Regina Mills.

Regina smiles and it's warm and soft, bringing an onslaught of feelings to rush over Emma. "I love you too."

And in that moment, Emma realized not only that she loved Regina Mills… but that this was most definitely her happy ending.

* * *

**Endnote: Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
